Klub Saint Jahil
by ahdianwari187
Summary: Jabu, Shiryu, dan Genbu adalah anak-anak nakal. Jabu adalah anak kandung dari Libra Dohko dan Aquila Yuna, adik dari Unicorn Yato. Sedangkan Shiryu dan Genbu adalah anak didik dari Libra Dohko. Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang kejahilan dan Kenakalan ketiga sahabat yaitu Jabu, Shiryu, dan Genbu.


]

Author : Anwa

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya Masami Kurumada

Seseorang berjalan dengan tenang dan santai di belakang Yato, hal tidak diketahui oleh Yato sendiri.

"Kakak... kakak...!!!" tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang bernama Jabu berteriak di telinga Yato.

"Aduh bocah... bisa diam ga?" Dengan cepat Yato menarik gulu baju Jabu dengan keras.

"Hiks Hiks Huhu... kakak Yato nangisin Jabu lagi," tiba-tiba Jabu menangis.

"Yato, jangan menjahili adikmu lagi!" dari balik dapur ibu dari Yato dan Jabu yang bernama Yuna berteriak

"Iya bu maaf," kata Yato sambil memandang adiknya Jabu dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Hehe," tawa Jabu seperti berbisik.

"Sana pergi anak kecil."

Hari sudah sore, Jabu menunggu menunggu ayahnya Dohko bersama dengan Shiryu dan Genbu murid ayahnya.

"Ayah..." tiba-tiba Jabu lari dan naik ke punggung ayahnya itu.

"Aduh Jabu anak ayah, jangan tiba-tiba dong," kata ayahnya.

"Hhihihi," Shiryu dan Genbu tiba-tiba ikut naik ke punggung Dohko, hal itu membuat Dohko terjatuh.

Seperti biasa saat Shiryu dan Genbu pulang mereka selalu menjahili Yato bersama Jabu.

Saat itu Yato sedang tidur terlelap, bocah-bocah nakal itu sudah memulai rencananya, Jabu sudah menyiapkan tali untuk mengikat Yato.

"Ayo cepat," kata Genbu tidak sabar.

"Sabar, memangnya mudah ngikatin tali agar tidak ketahuannya," Shiryu membalas

"Heeeeep Ayo sudah selesai," kata Jabu senang.

Hampir Jabu melompat ke tubuh Yato tiba-tiba ibunya berteriak, " Jabu, tolong mintakan Es ke Camus cepat, listrik lagi mati jadi ea meleleh ajak sekalian Shiryu sama Genbu."

"Iyaaaaa buuuuu," balas Jabu.

Mereka sampai di Kuil Aquarius, sudah diduga Milo juga ada disana, kata Dohko mereka melanjutkan percintaan gurunya yaitu Kardia dan Degal.

"Eh ada Jabu sama gengnya," sapa Milo yang sedang duduk menikmati secangkit kopi.

"Kaka Camus kemana kak?" tanya Shiryu.

"Itu Camus," Milo mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Camus berada.

"Kaka Camus!" teriak Jabu.

"Haaaa apa?" kata Camus kaget.

"Kak kata ibu minta es."

"Ooh tungu sebentar kakak ambilin."

Seperti biasa saat Camus lagi sibuk Jabu dan teman-temannya selalu menjahili Milo dengan cara yang sama seperti biasanya kepada Milo, karena menurut mereka jahilan yang satu itu adalah jahilan yang enak. Mereka menjahili Milo dengan cara memegang bokong indahnya.

"Haa kalian tercyduk," megang bokong Milo lagi, bokong Milo hanya untukku." kata Camus dengan marah.

"Aduh," kata Genbu.

Shiryu yang pemberani berjalan mendekati Camus dan meminta es yang mereka bilang sebelumnya.

"Esnya mana?" pinta Shiryu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ini esnya," tiba-tiba ribuan duri es beterbangan ingin menusuk Jabu dan teman-temannya.

"Kamu kok jahat sama anak kecil?" kata Milo sambil melihat Jabu dan gengnya berlarian.

"Biarlah mereka diberi pelajaran sedikit," balas Camus sambil tertawa.

Jabu, Shiryu, dan Genbu hanya bisa mengambil beberapa potongan es hasil dari serangan Camus.

"Hadeh malang sekali nasib kita harus mengambil es dari jurus Camus," keluh Genbu.

"Sudah-sudah kita jangan ngeluh, tetap semangat supaya tidak dimarahi ibu," kata Jabu sambik terus saja mengambil es.

Sesampainya dirumah Jabu langsung menuju kursi makan.

BRUK...

Jabu terjatuh, tak sempat Jabu duduk kursinya sudah dipindahkan oleh Yato.

"Haha mampus kamu," kata Yato sambil tertawa.

"Aduh... kakak," kata Jabu kesal.

"Ih kakak jahil banget sih," kata Shiryu.

Hal itu membuat Yato senang dan semakin sayang dengan Jabu adiknya dengan Shiryu dan Genbu yang sudah dia anggap adik.

Di pagi hari sabtu yang cerah Jabu dengan hati-hati berjalan di dalam kamar Yato. Yato yang saat itu sedang tidur tidak tahu bahwa Jabu sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Ah dapat," kata Jala sambil berbisik supaya tidak terdengar oleh Yato.

~~~Bersambung~~~


End file.
